


Prom Queen

by justabi



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anger, Angst, Episode Related, Jealousy, M/M, Rare Pairing, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-26
Updated: 2005-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabi/pseuds/justabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Clark pulled off Jason’s dick with a loud smack, intent on leaving Jason with the world’s worst case of blue balls in history, Clark saw something move out of the corner of his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to treetracer, roxymissrose, thecaelum, and most of all Tom Welling for his stunning performance as a Prom Queen.

  
Dry Kansas dirt mixed with spilled punch and glitter covered the gym floor. The rented tux trousers would be ruined when he got up off his knees, but Clark didn’t care. He moaned piteously when Jason shoved his dick hard down Clark’s throat, sweaty hands yanking futilely at Clark’s hair around the dented tiara and grunting like a hog, like all the guys on the football team had done when he’d won them over with his talented mouth. Letting them knock him around on the playing field hadn’t endeared Clark to the team half as much as the time he spent on his knees in the locker room.

But not _Jason_. Lana’s _perfect_ little boyfriend had never let Clark have this before, was always too good to have Clark suck him off. The sheer force of his want had been so bad Clark had almost begged the first time he’d smelled Lex on him. Jason had _reeked_ of him the day Lex made his little speech in the locker room and walked out without even looking at Clark. Not now, though. He wasn’t too good for Clark after watching Lana snuggle up to him during the last dance where she hadn’t even wanted to be _seen_ with Jason, let alone cuddle with him. No, now Jason was only too happy to let Clark suck his dick.

Fuck Lex. Bought the goddamned band for the Prom and then didn’t even bother to show up, despite Clark advertising the fact that he wouldn’t be taking a date. And even though he’d hung around the loft until Lois dragged him to the dance, Clark had been forced to tie his own tie, and he’d have to take it off himself, too. Jason certainly had no interest in undressing Clark, just fucking his mouth as revenge for touching his girl, or maybe just to get back at Lex for something. That thought almost made Clark gag on the spit-slick piece of meat caught in his throat, that or bite.

Lex and _Jason_ spending time together at the mansion, Lex and _Jason_ off solving a mystery together, Lex and _Jason_ half naked and playing bondage games in China. Lex and _Jason_, Lex and _Jason_, Lex and _Jason_. Lex certainly wasn’t fucking Clark these days, and if he wasn’t fucking _Jason_ now, Clark would swallow a mouthful of kryptonite. All those fucking _women_ were one thing, but Lex _belonged_ to Clark, they had a _destiny_ and now Jason-fucking-Teague and those stupid stones commanded all the attention that had once been exclusively Clark’s. Just as Clark pulled off Jason’s dick with a loud smack, intent on leaving Jason with the world’s worst case of blue balls in history, Clark saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

_Lex_.

He could _feel_ Lex watching him, smell his arousal from here, hear that too fast heartbeat, that slight rasp of too shallow breath that was painfully familiar. Clark groaned, rubbed his hand over the bulge in his polyester-clad crotch, closed his eyes and sucked the drooling dick bobbing in front of his face. The sound of Clark’s zipper as he dragged it down echoed in the gym that was almost empty, yet couldn’t hold even one single person more. Clark pulled his cock out slow and deliberate, still sucking Jason with teasing pressure and erratic rhythm to keep the asshole on the edge, but never quite able to come. Lex always looked like sex, moved like sex, talked like sex, but he only _smelled_ like sex when he was an inch away from losing control, and Clark could smell it coming off Lex in waves. He couldn’t stop fisting himself with that scent in his nose and a cock in his mouth. He imagined Lex was doing the same while he watched Clark fill his mouth with the taste of the flavor of the month and moaned again.

The thought of Lex watching him do this in the same room, but still out of reach, twisted a bittersweet knife in his stomach as it simultaneously made his dick lurch in his hand. Had Lex come here for him, to laugh his hopeless attempt at tying the ridiculous bow tie and pull him down for a sweet kiss the way he had forever ago when Clark thought Lex could do no wrong and Lex promised him a friendship of legends? Or had he come here looking for _Jason_ who obviously didn’t give a fuck about Lex and had an obsession with Lana that rivaled the obsession Lex had once had for Clark? It didn’t matter when Clark heard the barely audible moan that hadn’t come from Jason the Grunter. Clark’s thumb rubbed across the head of his cock just as a thin spurt of milky fluid dribbled out in response to that delicious moan. Lex was getting off on watching, and Clark would put on a show.

Jason didn’t like it the way Lex did, but Clark didn’t give a fuck, and the pop as he pulled off once again was almost as gratifying as the sound of protest that Jason made when Clark refused to suck him back in, just laving his dick with his tongue and teasing with wet little kisses all up and down his length. When he used to do this for Lex, he’d whisper how much he loved him, how much he wanted him, how much he needed him between kisses, and that got Lex harder than anything. The first time Clark had done this he’d come in his own pants, but Lex had liked that almost as much as he liked teaching Clark just the right pressure to graze the cock in his mouth with his teeth, the right suction, the right rhythm, the right way to relax his throat. And now Clark did it all for Jason, moved from wet kisses all the way up to sucking him down his throat and moaning while he swallowed him and Lex watched.

Clark still hadn’t come by the time he let Jason, though he had worked his own dick just the way he liked it, if not quite as fast. As Jason pulled out and stuffed himself back into his pants, Clark spit his spunk half on the filthy floor and half on Jason’s shoe, then wiped the black sleeve of his tuxedo jacket across his mouth and tuned out Jason’s protests. Maybe he could have come if he’d stroked himself the way Lex had those first few times in the loft when French kissing and hand-jobs were more than Clark had ever imagined, back when Lex had wanted to protect Clark’s innocence as much as he had wanted to take it away. But then again, those days were long gone and Clark hadn’t even heard so much as the sound of another zipper being undone while he milked Jason’s cock for all he was worth. So, either Lex was so turned on he’d come in his pants like Clark had that first time, which was so unlikely Clark actually laughed out loud, earning him a “Fuck you, too, Clark.” as Jason walked out that barely registered, or more likely, Lex simply wasn’t turned on by Clark enough anymore to jerk off in public school gymnasium covered in tacky decorations and sparkly crap, if he ever had been.

But he hadn’t heard Lex leave, either, and he could still smell him like he was drenched in a bottle of Obsession for Alien Farm Boys.

Clark was still laughing bitterly when he turned his head to look into the shadows off to his right where he’d seen movement before. “You can come out now, unless you really want to just stand there and brood in the dark all by yourself.”

“I didn’t know you were up for Prom Queen, Clark.” Lex took a step towards Clark, just enough to pull his face out of the shadows and leave the rest of his body shrouded in black. “Did you get all your votes with your pretty mouth, or did they not have a talent category this year?”

“I’m flattered to know you consider my pretty mouth talented enough to win over half the school.” The grime from the floor ground even further into Clark’s pants as he turned his body toward Lex.

“Worked wonders on the football team.” Lex was standing stock still, but practically vibrating with anger all at once.

“How could I help myself when there were so many pretty boys with your logo stamped on their chests just lining up to help me wash the taste of you out of my mouth?”

“Is that what you were doing just now,” Lex pulled a hand out of his pocket and waved it in Clark’s direction, “washing the taste of me out of your mouth?”

“I haven’t tasted you in my mouth for a long time, Lex.” Clark practically purred as he said it, crawling on his hands and knees, like a big cat stalking its prey until he was close enough to feel the heat radiating off Lex’s body. “How much longer are you going to make me wait?”

Lex made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat when Clark nuzzled the tent in his pants and mouthed him through the fabric.

“I haven’t wanted anything else in months.” Clark rubbed his cock against Lex to illustrate his point. Lex wobbled and planted his hands on Clark’s shoulders for balance. “You bought the football team new uniforms and equipment just so you could make your speech about second chances, and I, like an idiot thought you meant that you wanted me back. But you haven’t touched me. You’ve barely even been my friend.”

“I’ve barely been _your_ friend?!” Lex laughed with obvious disbelief until Clark growled and pulled his zipper down with his teeth. “Oh fuck, _Clark_.”

“I want you.” Clark grabbed Lex’s ass with both hands and pulled him forward when Lex tried to step back. “Let me have you.”

And then Clark sucked Lex into his mouth. Lex made the most pitiful noise Clark had ever heard, even back in the beginning when Lex had still been trying to be good and not touch the under aged farm boy pinning him to the wall and rubbing their erections together. Clark had gotten his way back then, and he would get his way now. Lex was already pumping his hips with a little guidance from the hands on his ass, and so hard, so, so hard in Clark’s mouth. The taste of Lex in his mouth was so good, so right, so fucking perfect he could cry, but Clark wanted more, needed it like he needed nothing else on Earth. His hands had a death grip on Lex’s ass, not willing to let go now that they were touching what they’d been so long denied. But Clark’s dick was throbbing so hard he actually whimpered as he rubbed himself against Lex again.

It was the whimper that did it. Lex moaned and came in Clark’s mouth, and the taste sent him over the edge as well. No one tasted like Lex, no one. At one point, Clark had been sure that he had some kind of alien need to ingest it, but that theory had been disproved when Clark failed to die without it, though every time he waited for Lex to touch him and nothing happened, Clark wanted to die. It was almost worse trying to pretend to be nothing more than Lex’s friend than it had been that lost summer when he’d thought Lex was dead. Almost, but not quite, because at least with Lex here, alive, there was hope, and with Lex draped over him and panting there was more hope than Clark had possessed all year.

When Clark sat down, he took Lex down with him. Lex fell into his lap and Clark kissed him deeply, never more happy to have the taste of Lex in his mouth. After a single kiss, Lex pulled away and looked at Clark as if he were searching his face for something. Whatever it was, Lex must have found it, because he kissed Clark again and again. They kissed forever, like they had in the beginning, and when they were through, they tucked themselves back in, brushed themselves off and drove back to the castle. When they made it to the bedroom, Lex took off Clark’s tie, and he took off Clark’s ruined tux, and the only thing Lex _didn’t_ strip off Clark was Chloe’s crown.


End file.
